Just Another Day?
by TheAnomally
Summary: Just another day in the High Sierras for the Mountain Rangers, or is it?


By TheAnomally

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, or anyone related to the show. I just enjoyed watching this show when I was younger, and wish I could get the episodes on DVD.

Sun glistened off the snow as the High Mountain Rangers stowed their equipment after another long night of rescuing those in need. It was great how the sunrise and the crisp air could chase away the exhaustion, and annoyance of any situation. A group of men had decided to go night skiing despite the weather warnings, to add to their idiocy they went off trail, and ended up hanging off a cliff. Their girlfriends had called it in after they had failed to return late that evening; all the men had been rescued and transported to the hospital with hypothermia, and minor injuries. All of that could have been avoided if they had listened to the weather reports, and stayed on the marked runs.

"Too much money and very little brains, gets 'em every time. " Frank Avila AKA White Eagle commented. "I wonder if people are even thinking anymore." He continued with a grunt.

Izzy Flowers AKA the Pocatello Kid hung up his goggles. "Hey they were trying to impress their ladies; we've all done something stupid, in the name of love."

"HA love! More like lust." Robin Kelly AKA Frostbite huffed as she unlaced her wet boots. "Wait till all their wives find out, can't believe what men think they can get away with!" She finished.

Tim Hart AKA Black Magic laughed a bit. "Yeah, but not all men are that dumb." He pointed to himself. "I'm a one woman man, not a sneaky little boy trying to have too much of a good thing." He said as he hung his parka up.

"Good thing?! You make it sound like women are nothing but objects to be collected and then eventually junked." Robin retorted.

Tim held up his hands. "Wrong choice of terminology, I meant nothing demeaning by it." He then motioned to Jim. "Back me up."

"We're all tired and a little punchy; let's drop this before we get into a debate concerning feminists." Jim Cutler AKA Flash said sitting on the nearest sofa. "Men to stupid things, women do stupid things, we're all very stupid." He said with a yawn.

Everyone couldn't help but agree with that last statement.

"OK everyone I know we've had a rough night, but we still have our jobs to do." Matt Hawkes AKA Flying Tiger said as he walked into the main room. "I want you all to get as much rest as you can." He said sternly.

Frank looked at Matt. "That means you to, you know."

"I know but someone has to man the radio and fill out all the forms to make our lives and jobs a bit easier." He retorted.

Matt loved being outside, but as the commander of the High Mountain Rangers, he had responsibilities that kept him chained to his desk periodically.

"Would be nice if one of these rich guys we're constantly saving would make a little donation in gratitude." Cutler mumbled.

The budget was always tight, and the need for more personal as well as equipment was forever looming.

"The world doesn't work that way, and you know it." Matt said matter-of-factly. "Plus we're still trying to make something of our newest guy." He joked.

Izzy stood and stretched. "Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny, I'll make some coffee before I turn in."

"Please don't" Matt said and made a face. "I'll handle the java, you guys just get some down time before the next call comes in." Matt continued.

Izzy was a nice guy, a good ranger, and a great football player, but his coffee was like toxic waste. Everyone else headed to the racks, but Robin stayed behind.

Robin looked at Matt. "I could help you with the reports, you know."

"I know, but I need my top EMT well rested for the next time someone tries to ski off a cliff." Matt joked.

Robin chuckled and then went off to catch some down time; she respected Matt a lot, he had accepted her as a ranger without any awkwardness.

Matt Hawkes pondered as he filled out the reports, most of their calls used to be younger people getting into accidents; kids climbing sheer cliffs, getting lost in the woods, or even falling off the lifts while swinging on them. Now a days it was middle aged people just being idiotic, and not abiding by the rules set up to keep them safe. The only thing these people had on their side was luck that never seemed to run out. He sipped his coffee and looked at the radio willing it to stay silent for a couple hours; thankfully the first call of the day for them came in early in the afternoon.


End file.
